What Love Does
by FireStar1998
Summary: Sonic, Tails, Skylar, Blaze and Finally meet on a mysterious island. Friendship, Love, and Death. Shadow demons, Icy water, and magical powers, see the journey the friends go through and how they fall in different ways.


******************Dedicated to Tyler Bell – Fire Blaze *************************

There I was soaring across the night sky, leaving my trail of flames and stars; a trail of wishes, hopes, and dreams. I land at my usual spot down in the woods and kick my feet in the cool stream as I sit on the edge of the river bank. _Crunch, crunch, crunch. _I hear footsteps in the leaves and I freeze, holding my breath, and turn to stone. I feel a gloved hand on my shoulder, turn my head and am greeted by a blue and white figure. A blue hedgehog to be exact. I just sit and stare, unable to create words for my fear and surprise. I feel another gloved hand on my other shoulder and am greeted by a two tailed fox.

"Can you help us? We're kind of… lost," Said the fox. I back up a little bit, and slowly stand. "Who- Who are you?" I ask shaking. "I am Sonic the Hedgehog," said the blue hedgehog. "I am Tails," Said the fox, "and who are you?" "I am Star, Fire Star." Tails puts out a hand; I accept and shake his hand. "So Fire-"I cut Sonic off, "Please, call me Star." I say with a small smile. "Okay, so Star, where are we exactly?" finishes Sonic. "We are at my home," I say trying to not sound retarded. "This is your home? I- I just don't see anything," says Tails. "Well, I don't really have a home." "Oh, I didn't mean too, I'm sorry Star." Tails attempts, but I just nod and keep walking on my own way. "Wait, Star. Do you think you can help us find our friends, Fire Blaze and Skylar Miles Kylar?" Asks Sonic as he catches up with my fast pace. "I guess I could do a quick sweep through the woods." "Thanks, Tails and I will follow behind you." "Just a warning, I'm a fast flier." I say with a laugh. "That's okay," says Tails, "I'm a pretty fast flier myself, and Sonic here is the fastest runner I know." "Wait, Tails, you can fly?" I ask in shock. Tails' two tails start to rapidly spin behind him as if he was a helicopter and in seconds he was suspended in midair by his tails. I snap myself out of the awe and say, "Aright, then we better get a move on." I take off further into the woods with Tails and Sonic close behind me.

Using my agility I weave back and forth around the obstacles of trees. "You keepin' up guys?" I ask as I keep my eyes out for what's up ahead. "You're too slow," replies Sonic. "Okay then," I say as I blast forward dodging the trees and vines ahead. "Hey! Wait up!" Yells Sonic. "I thought so," I start to slow down for two reasons, to let the guys catch up, and two; we are entering the darkest part of the woods. I close my eyes and take a deep breath; I am engulfed in flames from head to toe. I open my eyes to see that the guys have come to a complete stop. "Problem?" I ask with a smile as I fly slowly through the heart of the woods.

We descend further into the eerie woods. Out of nowhere a grey and baby blue fox goes flying across my path and I nearly fall. "Whoa." "Skylar! Skylar it's me, Tails!" The grey and blue fox turns, "Tails! It's you! I've been so worried!" "Skylar, this is my friend, Star, Fire Star," introduces Tails. I extend a hand to the two tailed fox and greet him, "Hello, Skylar. Nice to meet you." We shook hands, then the guys all talked for a little bit why I looked around the area for who they call, Fire Blaze. I see a dim glow further back in the woods. "Hey, guys, I'll be right back." I say as I step through the bushes surrounding the area. I continue to walk back, deeper into the woods until the fire is at my feet. The creature is curled up into a little ball. I touch it with my hand and say, "it's okay, I won't hurt you, I promise." Then the glowing ball of fire rolls a few feet away and pops up into the air, landing on two legs. The fire creature is a hedgehog, like Sonic. "Hi there, I'm Fire Star, but you can call me Star." The hedgehog, who I believe to be Fire Blaze just stands there for a few minutes, as if to digest what had just happened then spoke, "Mind dimming it down a little?" "Oh sorry," I say as my fire dims to a candles glow. "It's okay… Star, is it?" "Yeah." "I'm Fire Blaze, but you can call me Blaze," says the fire hedgehog. "Nice to meet you," I say as I turn a little because I can feel my cheeks burning slightly. "Nice to meet you too. Now, can you help me find my friends, Sonic, Tails, and Skylar?" "Actually, I know exactly where they're at, I was just with them." "Thanks," Blaze was so excited to see his friends, he hugged me. _He hugged me. I know I am blushing now. _

We start to head back to the others, weaving through the bushes, but something grabs my wings, thorns. I cringe at the pulling thorns on my wings; the pain shoots right from the left wing, all the way into my right and vise versa. "Star, are you alright?" "Yeah, just some, ouch, thorns caught my wings." "Here, let's get ya over to Skylar. He's good with stuff like this." "No I'll be fine." "Are you sure? You look pretty cut up." He says as he takes a look at my wings. "I guess they could take a good look at." I say as we keep walking back to the others.

Once we're back with the others we sit down in a circle. "Hey Skylar, can you help bandage Star up, her wings got cut pretty bad by some thorns." Asks Blaze. "Sure thing, I always keep some first aid stuff in my bag here." He says as he removes his dark blue backpack. "Thanks, but it's really not necessary." I insist. "Here let me take a look," says Skylar as he grabs some bandages and antibiotic, "Ha, not necessary? It's badly cut up." He starts to put the bandages and antibiotic on my wings when Blaze suggests we sit up a camp here. "I'll go gather some wood" offers Sonic. "I'll come with you," Says Blaze then Tails. "Okay, Tails you stay here with Skylar and Star, Blaze and I will gather some wood and things. We'll get you if we need some extra help," Says Sonic. Then they head into the woods around us to gather supplies.

"So, Blaze, the new girl, Star, do you think she could hang out and be one of us?" Asks Sonic. "I don't see why not, but she's a girl. She wouldn't quite fit in." Says Blaze. "Eh, sure she would, just give her some time. I mean, she is a faster flier than I am runner," said Sonic easing his voice to a whisper. _Crunch. _"Something's behind us," whispers Blaze. Then Tails walks out holding a flashlight, "I was hoping you guys haven't gone too far, Skylar said I could go ahead with you guys." "Okay, we're gathering wood and any food we can get," instructs Sonic.

"So, Star, I haven't really gotten to talk to you. Umm… How does your wings feel?" Skylar asks. "They've been better, but they do feel remarkably better, thanks." I stretch out my wings. Then lay down, resting my head on a pile of leaves and stare up at the beautiful night sky. "The stars are amazing, don't you think?" asks Skylar. "Sure they are. I think they are beautiful. Ya know what?" "What?" "Stars are also great for wishes." "Yeah. So, what do you think of Sonic, Tails, and Blaze?" he asks. "They seem pretty nice…" "What's wrong?" "Oh, um.. It's nothing." I insist. "No really, what's wrong?" "If I tell you, you won't tell will you?" "I promise" "Okay.. Well," I get cut off by the guys returning.

"Oh, hey guys…" I say as I sit back up. "Hey Star," greets Blaze. Blaze sits down the wood and comes sit by me. Sonic and tails sit down some berries, extra leaves, and extra wood, and then take a seat. I walk over and place some wood in the campfire 'A' form and then blow onto it. The wood instantly catches fire and since we don't have paper I put some dead dry leaves onto the fire. "Whoa… how'd you do that?" Blaze asks. "Magic ability," I reply with a wink. "Hey Star, I've been meaning to ask you, what species are you?" Asks Skylar. "Well, technically, I am a hedgehog, but yet I have wings. So, I am not exactly sure. I just say I'm a hedgehog." I reply as I lie down and rest my head on the leaves again. "Oh cool," says Skylar. "Try and stay warm, it's going to get cold tonight." I say.

I hear the leaves under my head; it's probably because I'm shaking. I chose to ignore them because I'm comfortably asleep. I haven't slept for days. While I wonder through my land of hopes and dreams, something touches my back and a hand, that is not my own is resting on my side. My eyes shoot open and I see that everyone is asleep, accept for Blaze. I gently turn and face Blaze, trying not to hurt my wings again. "What are you doing?" I ask, very confused. "You were shaking and there are no blankets. I figured," he pauses, "I hoped you wouldn't mind.." "Oh.. Um…" I stop because fatigue settles in once again and I start to just drift away. The last thing I could feel as I drifted off was his hand, slipping into mine.

**************************************Chapter 2**************************************

It was late in the middle of the night, probably about three-thirty a.m. I gently slip out of Blaze's grip and the cold air hits me like a brick wall. I just run. Run as fast as I can and as far as I can. I leap over some bushes, fall a few times, but I get back up and keep running. I don't even bother to look back. _I think to myself, I can't get attached to anyone. I can't relive my past. I just can't let anything happen. _My heart starts to beat harder when I hear someone behind me. I pull my pocket knife from inside my shoe, unfold it and turn. I'm glowing bright with Fire. I scan the area and just see two grey and baby blue tails sticking out from behind a bush. "Skylar..?"

"Star?" Skylar's head pops up and he walks through the bushes, but I still hold the knife defensively in my hand. "Don't come any closer, Skylar. I'm warning you." Skylar freezes. "Star what are you doing out here? It's late and freezing." He asks. "I have to stay away from you guys. That's all you need to know." Skylar takes another step forward, "Star, it's okay. You can talk to me." "No. No, I can't. You wouldn't understand." I say as I back away slowly. I trip over some branches and drop my knife, which Skylar picks up before I could retrieve it again. "Look, Star. If you need to talk, I'm here." Says Skylar as he pats my back. "Okay, if you must know, I think I'm starting to fall for Blaze. I left because of my dream. In my dream him and I…" I pause and Skylar speaks, "You and him do what?" "Kiss." My face turns blood red as I turn away. "Well, I'm pretty sure Blaze likes you too," Says Skylar. "Like I said, you wouldn't get it." I stand and start to walk away.

_No one gets it, at all. I want to be alone._ I keep walking, and I still here the crunching in the leaves behind me. "Skylar, I'm sorry, but go away. I want to be alone." I say as I just keep moving forward. "It isn't Skylar." I turn and am greeted by none other than Blaze. "Oh, it's you." I say as I turn to keep walking when he grabs my arm. "Were you expecting someone else?" he asks with a smirk. "LET GO OF ME!" I say as I bring my fire level up and get hot enough he has to let go. As soon as he loses his grip, I run. I shut down. Lose my light, my since, I just run. I run unknowingly into the darkness, accepting the dark as my ally.

I run until I am at the top of a hill, actually a cliff, I skid to a stop and sit to rest. Luckily being the extremely fast runner I am, I out ran Blaze, and turning my light out, he couldn't see me. I point up into the night sky, gather my energy, and drag a comet across the beautiful sky. If I hadn't been too busy admiring my work, I would have been able to hear Blaze coming. I really should not have been sitting on the edge of the cliff, I feel Blaze's hand on my shoulder, jumping up, and forgetting there is no ground below me.

"Star!" Blaze yells. "Star!" He looks over the edge of the cliff, and I fly up behind him, "You called?" His face instantly turned red. "Ha. I have wings, remember?" I say teasingly. I fly over the edge of the cliff, let my wings close, I go plummeting to the ground, and my wings spring open and I soar up into the night sky, then I land beside Blaze. "You're- I mean, that was amazing." I feel my cheeks start burn so I turn away. "Thanks," I say flatly and start to walk away. "Star, wait. Did I do something that upset you?" Asks Blaze, reaching for my arm, but I engulf myself in flames before he could even lay a hand on me. "Just stay away from me." I take off running once more.

I keep running until I am at the dead end of the woods, at the bottom of a mountain. So I take my time flying up. Blaze can't fly anyways. I scan the mountain on my way up and find a nice little cave chiseled into the mountain side. I crawl in, hoping not to run into any sleeping bears. I get lucky and cram myself into a tight little corner and drift off to sleep, or at least try to sleep a few hours, because any rest is better than none at all. In my 'dream' I constantly think about my truth, _they don't know me. They don't know that I can't love, that I shouldn't love. They don't know anything about me at all. _

At the crack of dawn, I rise and look out to see if the coast is clear. I don't see anyone so I head out to the farthest side of the woods. I fly down to the ground to pick berries so I have some food to eat. I walk over to a small patch of bushes and began to pick berries when I hear something behind the bushes. Slowly, I reach, separate the bushes and find the grey fox, Skylar. He looks up at me about to scream and I put my hand over his mouth and put a finger over my lips, indicating to be quiet. "Sorry to scare you," I whisper. "What are you doing? Where is Blaze?" He asks.

I turn to walk away, then I feel a gloved hand on my shoulder. "Skylar, I got to go." "What happened last night with you and Blaze?" he asked. "I left and- "I stop myself, "It's nothing, I just got to go." "Star, I won't let you, I'll call Blaze and-" "Don't even think about it." I cut him off. "Star, what did you do?" "I ran." I slipped out of Skylar's grip and flew off as fast as I could.

I heard something following close behind. Not something, but someone. "Skylar, please. I need to be..alone." I say. "Again, Star. Always expecting someone else?" It was Blaze. I fly higher, not looking back. "Star! Come Back!"

I feel another hand on my shoulder. It was Tails, and then I felt another hand on my other shoulder. It was none other than Skylar. "C'mon, Star. We all need to have a little talk. Or at least you and Blaze need to." Says Tails. I give in and land, with another pair of hands embracing me when Tails and Sky let go of me. "Star, what's going on?" Blaze whispers. "We'll be here if you need us, but we'll give you two some time to talk alone." Says Tails as him and Skylar walk out of sight.

Blaze's arms are still strong around me. "Star, please. What did I do?" I don't answer. "Star, please. I love-" "You better not say me." "You." "I told you not to say that." Tears blur my vision. "Star, I love you. You don't have to be scared of me. I'll never hurt you." "No, but I," I stop because my voice breaks then try again, "I love you too." "Then what's wrong?" he asks. "That _is_ the problem." "What do you mean?" he asks, letting me go. I sit down against a tree and he slides down beside me, putting a protective arm over my shoulders. "Well-" _**BANG. **_I'm laying on Blaze's lap, blood oozing out my chest. "My… heart… is…" I stop and cough, "frozen." Everything goes black.

***********************************Chapter 3***************************************

"Star…. Star…. Please Star. Don't go. Don't leave me." says Blaze. I feel a tear hit my cheek and then my whole body goes numb. My heart starts to melt and small bits of ice come out with the blood. Along with the ice, comes out a bullet. Blaze holds me in his arms, "Skylar! Tails! Sonic!" he calls. Skylar and Tails walk out. "What happened?" asked Skylar. "She… got..shot." Skylar and Tails come up and pat Blaze on the back, "It'll be okay, mate," says Skylar.

Blaze stands and holds me in his arms, "she's.. gone." Tears are still streaming down his face. Tails and Skylar do what they can to hold back their tears, but the dam breaks for the both of them and their tears dampen their fur. It begins to rain, but no one moves. They all look up at the same time, "where is Sonic?" asks Skylar. Right then, Sonic goes running through them all, faster than any of them have ever seen him run, and he's holding a pistol.

Blaze takes off running full speed after Sonic, still carrying me. "SONIC!" he yells. Sonic stops and Blaze slams his side into him, knocking Sonic to the ground. Blaze sits me up, leaning against a tree, then goes back over and pins Sonic down when he tries to get up. "WHY'D YOU DO IT? WHY DID YOU KILL HER? I LOVE HER!" Blaze is yelling so loud he doesn't hear me when I say, "I love you too." Then everything is gone too me. Sonic's eyes turn black, even the whites of his eyes. A mischievous grin grows across his face. "Sonic?" Sonic has a power rush and blows Blaze into the air.

Sonic walks towards me, holding out a hand with a black power orb growing, pointed at me. Blaze lands feet first on the ground, in front of me. "STOP! I WON'T ET YOU HURT HER ANYMORE!" Yells Blaze. "Blaze, move or you'll go down with her." Says Sonic, his voice now demonic. "Why Sonic, Why?" "She has to go-"Sonic flickered back to himself, "Blaze! Help me!" "I- I don't know what to do!" Sonic took the forming orb, and put it over his heart, then let it go, destroying him. Sonic lay lifeless at Blaze's feet. Then a shadow creeps out of Sonic and stands. Blaze is walking over to me, when my eye's shoot open, "BLAZE! WATCH OUT!" I engulf in flames, rise up into the air and sit off an explosion of light and fire so bright and wonderful that everyone gets knocked to the ground. I land beside Blaze and help him up. "Star, what happened? You… healed." "My heart isn't frozen anymore. You saved me." "I didn't do-" I cut him off with my lips against his, then I lay my head on his shoulder, "I love you." I look up at him and am greeted with his lips pressing on mine, "I love you too."

Sonic stands, "I hope I'm not disturbing anything." His eyes are back to normal. "Sonic?" asks Blaze. "Star, I'm so sorry, I would never-" "I know." "What happened?" "We were looking for you guys, then something came over me. The last thing I remember is blasting this shadow thing out of me and Star bursting into light and flames and the shadow disappeared, for now at least." "Well, at least we are all okay." Says Blaze. "We should really get back to the others." I say turning around. Blaze slips his hand into mine. My heart beat gets faster and I start to feel light headed. "What's wrong?" asks Blaze. "My heart, it's never beat this fast, I feel kind of light headed." "Here," he says as he picks me up, "hold on." I wrap my arms around Blaze and he takes off running, Sonic following right behind us.

"Skylar! Tails! Where are you guys?" yells Sonic. Tails comes running out behind Skylar. "What's up?" asks Skylar. "Well, Sonic was possessed, Star WAS gone, and Star defeated whatever took over Sonic, for now anyways." Said Blaze. I yawn a little too loud because I hear Skylar say, "Maybe we should sit up camp here." "Good idea." Agrees Tails. Skylar pulls out two boxes from his backpack. He pushes a little red button on each box and they pop into tents, one slightly bigger than the other. "Just a little something I threw together." Says Skylar, climbing into the big tent. Sonic and Tails follow Skylar. Blaze walks into the tent, "wait, where am I going to sleep?" "There's plenty of room in the other tent for you." Says Skylar. "I see what you did there, Skylar…" Says Blaze, stepping out of the tent. The guys close their tent, and I can hear them laughing. "What's up with them?" I ask. "They are trying to be trolls." "How so?" Blaze points to the guys tent, "Three person tent," then points to our tent, "two person tent." I blush a little so I turn my face, "oh."

I climb into the tent, unfold a blanket that is lying in the corner and lay down. "It's still pretty cold." I say. "Here maybe I can help," says Blaze lying down next to me, holding me close to him. "Oh, Um. Thanks." I say, not knowing really what to say. My face is a little red but I hope Blaze can't see. "Star, you're safe with me." Says Blaze. I relax some and start to drift off, the last thing I feel is him kissing me on the check and I hear him say, "I love you." Then I'm out like a light bulb.

_Click. Click. Click. _I wake up, "what was that?" Then I see a flash, our tent is open, and I hear laughing. "Guys, stop, that isn't right." I recognize Skylar's voice. I walk out of the tent, burning with fire. "ahem, ya'll got a problem?"Right after I said that, _click._ I glare at Sonic. "Sonic? Why, just why?" I ask. Blaze walks out now, slipping an arm around my waste, "What's everyone doing up?" "Sonic insisted on taking pictures of you two together." Said Skylar, "I tried to get him to stop." "Oh, pictures eh? Picture this." Says Blaze, leaning me back, holding me in his arms, then kissing me on the lips. "Ew, gross!" Says Sonic, running back into his tent. Tails comes waking out of the tent, "what's up with hi-" and sees Blaze and I still in mid kiss, "oh…" Skylar comes walking over to Tails and puts a hand on his shoulder, "C'mon mate, it's okay, we should let them have some privacy." A tear forms in Tails eye, "Yeah, I just hope it's not going to be a repeat-" he cuts himself off, "Yeah you're right." Then they were gone and Blaze and I were suspended in the night, in each other's arms.

Time seems to have stopped, or at least feels like it has. "Well, we should get back to bed." He says. "I guess." Then he takes my hand and we walk back into the tent. Blaze unzips the top window of our tent, revealing a net covering so we can watch the stars. He lies down and lets me lay my head on his chest. "Hey, you know what?" I ask. "What?" "I love you," then I lean in and kiss Blaze, on the lips. My face turns red but I ignore it. I lay down next to him, wide awake. He puts his hand on my side and lays next to me like he did on the first night we set up camp. He whispers in my ear, "I love you too."

**************************************Chapter 4**************************************

_Ziiippp…. _ I hear the tent being unzipped, so I jump up. I walk over to close the tent. _ Zip. _I turn and am greeted by a shadow. Not a shadow, but the shadow that took over Sonic. "B-Blaze-" I try to gather words, cry for help, or something. The shadow puts a hand over my mouth, and then I'm gone.

My eyes aren't yet adjusted to the pitch black. I'm in some kind of cave. I graze my hand along the wall, following it until I can see light. Once I see the opening, I go running. I'm almost there, then the shadow figure steps out, blocking out all light, piercing red eyes, pointed directly at me. I slowly step back, and then the shadow demon lunges. I fall to the ground. I close my eyes to take a deep breath, and then all goes dark, my light flames, turn to dark smoke. My beautiful bright red eyes are completely black. I can only see in black and white now. Now, I am gone.

I spread my wings and go soaring out of the opening of the cave. I'm flying faster than I ever have. The sun is now rising above the horizon. I shield my eyes from the blazing sun and land deep in the woods. Blaze comes running up behind me and my eyes go back to normal. "Oh my God, Star. What happened, where did you go, are you hurt?" I just shook my head and kept walking. "Star?" he grabs my shoulder, turns me to face him. "What happened to you? You're not… Star.." he says, looking deep into my eyes. I choke than whisper, "B-Blaze, P-Please Help me…." then my eyes go completely black and I fall to the ground. Blaze kneels beside me and puts a hand on my shoulder, "Star? Star, are you-" "Star is gone." I say, getting up then flying off.

Skylar and Tails come running up behind Blaze, "She's…. gone.." Blaze drops to the ground in tears, "she was right next to me, how could I have let this happen?" Tails steps forward, "She's not gone yet, I won't have a repeat with what I had to go through with.. Cosmo. She may seem gone, but her heart is still pure, and if that's as much as I know, it's still something for hope." Then the hopeful fox took off, not looking back. Sonic comes running in, "Skylar go, I already heard." Then Skylar takes off after Tails in a race to bring me back.

Sonic puts a hand on Blaze's shoulder, "It'll be alright man, we'll bring her back." Blaze stands up, "I hope so." Blaze takes off running in the direction we flew, Sonic follows behind. Sonic and Blaze break the barrier of the woods and find me standing on the cliff, the one we stood on the night he first came after me. I'm being constrained by Tails and Skylar. Blaze runs up to me and grips my shoulders, "STAR! SNAP OUT OF IT! STAR, PLEASE!" I flash back to myself, a hopeful young spirit, I look around and see the gun Sonic once held sticking out of his shoe, and I know what I must do. I use my magic and bring it to me. I break free of Tails and Skylar, I mouth the words, "I love you," to Blaze, then take a bullet straight through my heart. The impact sends me off the edge of the cliff and into the icy water. "STAR! NO! STAR!" Yells Blaze as he runs to the edge, but gets held back by Skylar and Tails, otherwise he'd fall off the edge.

**********************************Chapter 5**************************************

That night as the guys silently wept around the camp fire, I watch them fall asleep one by one, all but Blaze. I walk up behind him, sit down beside him, and lay my head on his shoulder. "Star? Is that really you?" he whispers. I sit back up, "No, I am really gone, but I wanted to say good bye." "Oh… I see.." He says, letting his head hang low. "Want to watch the stars with me before I go?" I say, lying back on the soft grass. Blaze lies beside me, "Star, why did you do it, why? We could have found another way!" his voice starting to rise. "Blaze, there was no other way, the shadow demon would keep harming you guys until one was… killed." "Well, it should have been me." "Blaze, no. It's okay. Really." I try to calm him. "NO," he jumps up and starts to walk away, "No it isn't, the one girl I love is dead, and I couldn't stop it." Tears are once again gathering in his eyes. "Blaze it's okay, but I got to go now, my time is up." I kiss him, "I leave you with one wish," I raise my right arm and pull a shooting star across the sky, then I start to fade away when I hear Blaze say, "I wish I was the one who had gotten corrupted, not her, she didn't deserve it." "Blaze, No!" I yell, but it's too late.

I start to feel my heart beat, tears fall from my eyes like the rain that is falling once more, distinguishing the fire. I run over and shake Skylar furiously, "Skylar! Skylar wake up!" his eyes crack open, "Star! Is that really you? Am I dreaming?" "No, Skylar, you are not dreaming." "I thought you died.." "I did, but then I gave Blaze one wish before I left and….," I cut myself off, "Can you please help me?" "Sure, anything." "Okay, come with me then." "What about them?" "We'll be back before sunrise." Then I take off with Skylar by my side.

I keep fly straight for the mountains, not stopping to look back, "you keepin' up alright?" "Yeah, where are we going anyways?" "The mountains, more specifically, the cave where I was corrupted." Not a word more was had on the rest of the flight there.

Once we arrive, we land on the edge of the mountain, easing our way towards the cave. I step in first, lightening myself, for light. Skylar follows me close behind. "Sky, if you see anything tell me." "Okay." We search head to toe, working our way back further and further into the cave, when Skylar calls me, "Star, might want to take a look at this." I walk over to Sky, "Hm, hieroglyphics." "Can you read them?" he asks anxiously. "Yes, I can. They say, _the lovers' curse, when two hearts meet, and they are meant to be the shadows of lovers past will awaken. The shadow consists of lust, greed, and lies. It will continuously attack until one willingly gives their life as sacrifice._" "Oh my… Is there any way to bring Back Blaze?" "One, but I'm not sure it'll work." "What is it?" "I can't tell you, just follow me." "Okay, I trust you." Then we were off, back into the night sky.

I fly towards the cliff where I had shot myself to save my friends, and the one person I love. I stand on the edge of the cliff, "Skylar, I'll be back as soon as I can." "Star, what does that me-" before he could finish, I dive into the icy waters. I swim as close to the sea floor as I can, then I swim into an undersea cave, I crawl up onto the dry sand, I continue walking further and further back into the cave no matter how hard it is to breathe. My light is dimming to less than a candles glow, and not on my command either. I see Blaze far off in the distance. I take off running, no matter how hard it is to breathe. "Blaze! I'm here! Blaze!" I call. He's lying on a stone table, and I know I'm taking my final breaths. I can't go any further. I curl up on the stone table beside Blaze, holding him close. I kiss him finally good bye. My last tear falls, and all is cold.

I open my eyes when I hear a familiar voice, Blaze. "Blaze, where are you?" "Behind you." I turn and am greeted by the embrace of his arms. I lay my head on his shoulder, "Blaze, I'm so sorry I had no idea I just-" I get cut off with him knocking us to the ground, then his lips on mine. "Star, I love you with all my heart, I don't care what happens or what will happen, I just want you to know, I will always love you." I throw my arms around him, kiss him, "I love you more than you'll ever know." Just then, the oddest feeling, tingling and fire. "Do you feel that?" he asks. "Yeah… I do." Seconds later, I'm not on the ground with Blaze next to me anymore, I'm on the stone table, laying in his arms, and listening to his steady heart beat. "Star, we got to get out of here," he says, hugging me close to him. "Okay follow," "me." he finishes.

Blaze grabs my hand and takes off running full speed, but not towards the water, but towards magma. "Blaze are you sure?" "trust me!" then we rocket into the boiling lava, which actually doesn't burn. In seconds, we are magically above ground standing behind Skylar, Blaze holding me tight. "Skylar.. We're back." I say. Skylar turns around and instantly shoots up into the air with relief, "Thank God."

I turn, now holding Blaze's hand, "we should get back before the others start to worry." I say, leading the way back. It's just a matter of a few minutes before we are back to camp. Sonic and Tails are still fast asleep. I lay down, resting my head on Blaze's chest and his arm wrapped around me. Skylar lies opposite of Blaze and I, on the other side of the once lit camp fire.

The guys must have left while Blaze and I were sleeping, because all that was left was the big tent, two blankets, and a note. I picked up the note when I woke up and read it to Blaze,

**Dear Blaze and Star,**

**We are sorry to leave, but you have both found your perfect match, therefore, we should keep moving forward and continuing our missions in life. We thank you for being the caring and courageous friends you are. We hope you are happy with one another as we bid you farewell. If we meet again, it's because we learned to follow the fire and stay strong.**

**Wish us luck as we wish the same for you,**

**Skylar Miles Kylar, Miles Tails Power, and Sonic the Hedgehog**

**P.S. (Skylar) I know we'll meet again, some day. **


End file.
